Big Time Teen Wolves
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is a teen wolf /big time rush crossover chapter one featuring jayden from power rangers samurai hope you like it next chapter will be about scott and derek
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at the Palm Woods and the guys were just hanging out in apartment 2J bored out their minds. "Guys, Why don't we go out and do something?" asked Kendall getting off the couch he was sitting on with Carlos and James (Logan was sitting at the table reading a book.). "I am doing something; I'm reading this great book." Said Logan holding up the book. Kendall just looked at him and shook his head disappointed. "Kendall's right we should go out and do something." Said James as he got off the couch walked over to Kendall. The both of them were waiting for Carlos to join them when Katie came in the room asked them if one them wanted to drive her to the mall. Carlos got off the couch, grabbed his keys and he and Katie left for the mall. James asked Kendall what he wanted to do. Kendall then asked him he wanted to go to Jayden's house and see if he wants to hang out with them. James wasn't so sure about that considering the fact that Jayden and him didn't get along too well. Kendall noticed the look and told James not to let Jayden get to him. James agreed and the two of them left. Just as they left Logan got a text from Camille asking him if he wanted to hang out at the pool with her. Logan put his book down grabbed his stuff for the pool and left but, not before leaving a note for Mrs. Knight so she wouldn't worry when she got home and found the apartment empty.

At the Shiba house Jayden was in the yard practicing his guitar since it's a month since Master Xandred was destroyed and he had a lot of free time. Just then the gate opened and Jayden thought it was Ji coming back from the store. He had a smile on his face when he saw Kendall walk through but, it quickly faded when he saw James come in behind him. Kendall noticing this told Jayden to just try to get along with him, if not for him but for their sister Jessie. Jayden calmed down a little and asked them why they were there. "We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us today." Said Kendall. "Well I was going to go for a jog in the woods if you want to join me." Said Jayden as he looked over to James hoping he would decide to go home. James said he wouldn't mind going for a night-time jog with them through the woods. They went inside first to change into some jogging clothes.

Later that night all three boys were jogging through the woods actually having fun and mush to Kendall's surprise James and Jayden seemed to be getting along for once. The feeling didn't last long though because once they got further in the woods they heard a noise coming from behind them. They stopped running and when they did Jayden got tackled to the ground. James and Kendall couldn't believe what they saw it looked a guy but he had claws on his hands. Kendall didn't like one bit so he ran toward where Jayden and the other guy were fighting and threw a rock at the guy attacking Jayden. When the guy turned around Kendall saw the guy not only had claws he also had red eyes and fangs. James saw what about to happen and ran towards Kendall. He was about to pull the guy off Kendall just as he bit Kendall's arm when the gut tossed James into a nearby tree. Jayden was coming to when he heard a voice from out of nowhere. "Derek, that's enough." Said the voice to the one called Derek. _So, that's the name of the guy who attacked us._ Thought Jayden as he finally got up to check on Kendall who was just getting up himself and the both of them went to check on James who wasn't moving. Kendall then called 911 for help. While Kendall was waiting he noticed Jayden was holding his side. "Jayden you're hurt." he pointed out concerned. Jayden looked down at his injury. "Oh yeah that guy bit me while we were fighting I'll be fine." said Jayden as continued to check on James.

The next day James woke up and saw he was in a hospital room and started looking around the room only to find he was the only one in there. Just then a nurse came in to check on him. "Excuse me miss have you seen my friends Kendall Knight and Jayden Shiba?" he asked. "Yes, they're in the next room." she answered. James tried to get up so he could see them but, the nurse gently pushed him back down. "I'll go get your friends." Said the nurse as she left the room. A few seconds later Jayden and Kendall walked in. "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" asked Kendall worried. James asked if the gang knew what happened and Jayden told they would be there tomorrow. "Who was that guy who attacked us?" asked James. "All I know is I heard another guy call him Derek and told him to stop." Said Jayden holding his side. James noticed this and asked if they were ok since he also noticed Kendall holding his arm. "I can't wait until we find this Derek guy because no one attacks me or friends and gets away with it." said Kendall getting angry. James told him to calm down. "You know this is the first time I've seen you this angry and it's usally me who gets this way." said Jayden putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder calming his little brother down before his fist went through a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you crazy?!' yelled Scott as he passed Derek's loft aware that the rest of the pack were watching him. "We need new members of the pack since Erica and Boyd are gone so I figured why not give two guys the bite." Said Derek with a shrug. Derek didn't see what the big deal was. "Derek, you not only bit two random guys; you bit a member of the popular boy band Big Time Rush and threw the third guy into a tree." Said Styles which got the girls attention. "Which member of Big Time Rush was it because if it was Logan I'm not going to be happy." Said Lydia as she got looks from Peter and Derek. Scott, Styles and Isaac were used to it since they go to school with her and Alison so it didn't bother them when both girls started talking about Big Time Rush, The Wanted or Austin Mahone. "All I remember was the guy had blond hair." Said Derek annoyed. "You gave the bite to Kendall!" shouted Alison who was now receiving the looks Derek and Peter were giving Lydia. "This means either you gave James the bite or he's the one you threw into the tree." Said Cora as everyone gave her confused looks. "So, I like Big time Rush so sue me." She said as she walked towards the fridge to get something to eat. "I don't see what the big deal is I just gave two guys the bite and threw one into a tree that's all!" Shouted Derek getting angry. "Is that really all Derek or did you have an actual plan during the attack?" asked Peter getting weary of his nephew. "Not that it's any of your business I was actually going to give the bite to James and their friend but, Kendall got in the way so I bit him instead." Said Derek crossing his arms getting even more annoyed. Scott found what Derek said interesting. "What do you mean he got in the way?" he asked. Derek then explained that while he was fighting the first guy Kendall told him to leave him alone and threw a rock at him which is why he bit him instead of James. Derek also mentioned that Kendall called the guy he was fighting his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later around midnight Jayden was hanging out Big Time Rush when suddenly he and Kendall started screaming in pain. "Guys are you ok?" asked Logan staring in horror at his two friends. Carlos went Kendall while James went towards Jayden. "Jayden, are you ok?" he asked as he saw Jayden's hands change into claws. When Jayden looked at him his eyes were no longer the bright blue they normally were instead they were a bright yellow and he had fangs. By the sounds of Logan and Carlos screams the same thing must've happened to Kendall. Sure enough when James saw Kendall he too had claws, yellow eyes and fangs. James wondered what happened to his friends but then he remembered what happened in the woods a week ago and who was to blame a guy named Derek. After calming everyone down which wasn't easy. James had described Derek to Logan so they could find any information on him they could.

Minutes later Logan called the guys over to where he was sitting. "You find anything." "What do you think?" "His name is Derek Hale, he lives in Beacon Hills, He was arrested for murder and his whole family except for his uncle and sister died in a fire." Logan saw Jayden and James making their way to the door. "Where are you going?" "We're going to pay this Derek Hale a visit besides Beacon Hills isn't that far from here." Carlos grabbed his coat and he, Kendall and Logan followed James and Jayden to where Derek lives thanks to the directions Logan printed out for them.


End file.
